The Dark Badger
by Raen Ryong
Summary: The story of a Badger Lord raised by vermin, and aiding them in a war against Redwall and Salamandastron. MAY SPOIL. What will happen to Fwirl?
1. Beginning Of The Dark Age

The Dark Badger  
  
______________  
  
^_^ Is change of scene.  
  
Prologue  
  
"Run yer slackers!" The Ferret chief Kantos sprinted through the chattering grass, with dejected vermin following after him. Kantos was not as strong, or battle hardened as most vermin, and even some from his own horde could out-power him. However, there was one distinguishing feature which separated him from other vermin: he was smart.  
  
Wiping a tear from his sharp eye, he glanced at his powerhouse, Chronos. Being the very strongest and battle-apt of the whole horde, he was carrying his new joy. After raiding two old badgers' homes, he stole their babe: not given a name, as he was only a day old, he now had a name; Nightscar! He knew the Salamandastron hares would be in close pursuit, so he put an extra spurt on his already speedy pace. Nothing, or nobody would change his good luck now! All would bow down and tremble in fear at the mention of his name!  
  
Kantos the Tactful! Ruler of the world!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Moaning pitifully, he struggled through the layers of doom and nightmares. He pushed forward: soon he would be… free… minutes seemed to stretch into hours… and then a mouse wearing armour blocked the exit from his delusions. Raising his brilliant sword, he slashed it down, onto his shoulder…  
  
Waking up with a start, Kantos shook all memories of his nightmare from him when he saw Nightscar practising with his vicious sword, eyes half closed in fierce concentration, the blade a brilliant spin of death… "Kantossssssssss!" Yelling the tribe warcry, he slashed a tree, causing it to explode in a rain of splinters. Sheathing the vicious blade, he turned his face towards Kantos, as if acknowledging his presence for the first time since he started training, "Lord, I see yer are troubled, are yer not?" Kantos energetically bounded down the plain stone steps, landing nimbly be his side. He loved Nightscar more then anything in the world, after raising him from a babe. They had build a fortress in Mossflower country, called Fort Darkmoon. Together they were invincible, trusting each other perfectly. Nightscar's green eyes flicked backwards and forwards, as if expecting something terrible to happen.  
  
"I saw the mouse again! I wish he would leave me alone: why must we get visited by such a stupid creature? I wish I could shed his blood!" Nightscar told him the same thing he had told him before. "Lord, many warlords have seen him. King Mokkan, last of the Marlfoxes, Gabool the Wild: everyone knows them," Before Kantos could ask another enquiry, Nightscar continued, with a confidence Kantos did not feel, "Lord, you must not let it worry you! These warlords perished because they were scared! Disturbed by such an absurd idea! Lord, take it from me! Dreams cannot harm you, only reality can. So why worry about such meaningless events?!"  
  
^_^  
  
A young squirrel bounded down the elm tree as if it was a foot tall: in fact, it was twoscore that number! "Fwirl, come over here!" Skipping nimbly, the lithe squirrelmaid ran up the red sandstone steps as if they weren't there. Rosabel, her mother, was waiting, tapping her foot impatiently. "What would Grandma say if she saw you doing dangerous stunts like that?" Fwirl was named after her grandmother, who was the wife of Broggle.* "She was like that in the old days, too, ma! You were too!" Taken aback by this answer, she was at a loss for words. They walked to the gatehouse briskly. Standing like a sentinel, it was a popular place for young and old alike to gather. Upon reaching the gatehouse, a worn-out mole from Mossflower Woods was standing there. "What are you here for?" Rosabel asked, with an expression of curiosity stamped on her pretty face. The mole turned around slowly and, not attempting to hide the fear in his voice, asked, "Where is your leader? I..I must talk to her – it's urgent news!" Gasping in shock, Fwirl skipped off to find Abbess Trimp.  
  
Notes:  
  
* Fwirl & Broggle were off The Taggerung. Rosabel was their daughter. Fwirl is Rosabel's daughter, named after Rosabel's mother, Fwirl.  
  
© Tamerultima 2002-2003, Tamerultima@Hotmail.com. 


	2. Deadly Message

The Dark Badger  
  
______________  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Abbess Trimp seemed to glide down the steps of Great Hall, worn by many Redwallers. Anxious as to what the news may be, she hurried with all her speed. The mole had passed out through sheer pain, and a vortex of desperation struck Rosabel. What if he didn't recover? What was the message? Luckily, he recovered at the very moment the doors opened and Abbess Trimp hurried in. But not only these doors opened; the doors of fate opened too. Cradling the mole's head as if he was a babe, the Abbess waited for the information. Smiling through his tears, the mole began.  
  
^_^  
  
Slash! Chronos's blade stole another life! Like a tornado, he blasted his immense power upon his enemies. Wounded everywhere, he struggled along the shores. The shores… of Salamandastron. Chronos had been given an assignment by Kantos: to take over Salamandastron. Given half the horde, he and his fivescore, eager troops, he had marched. But now… these hares were too powerful. Even though there was scarce more then threescore hares, he and his troops were driven back to the sea. Now, being his score versus their fifteen, Chronos struck with the mad power of victory. Seeing his chance, Colonel Dewbell stabbed Chronos, but to no avail. Disregarding the pain, Chronos took Dewbell in his arms, pulled him close, and skewered him with his blade. Gasping, the hares dropped their weapons. Their leader was down! Smiling with satisfaction, Chronos roared out: "Slay the rest!" Utterly dispirited, the remaining hares barely put up a fight. With half a score of vermin left, they marched to Salamandastron.  
  
^_^  
  
Kantos was not having the same amount of luck, however. Dew shook itself off worn, saturated grass as the defeated troops charged away. Kantos and Chronos used to be the same: victory, defeat… but now, unknown to him, Chronos had won, and he had lost. Muttering his thoughts aloud to himself, Kantos swept on… Who would have thought that the Five Generals of Terracat* would be so..so.. strong? His blade shattered, his confidence was affected the same way. What he didn't know was they were after the same goal.  
  
^_^  
  
"Bo urr, Mossflower has been taken over. There is a fortress in the northwest region named Darkmoon, oi believe, and the Five Generals of Terracat," He was rudely interrupted by Friar Dobbs, who laughed at the very thought of what he said. "The Five Generals of Terracat? Hah! That is just a tale to frighten Dibbuns!" The Abbess looked shamefully over at him.  
  
"Friar Dobbs! It was Redwallers like you that caused us not to take action against the Marlfoxes when they invaded Mossflower!" She nodded to the mole to continue, but not before adding, "Sorry for the rude interruption." She bowed to the mole.  
  
"Thank oi, miss! Oi be called Duggum!" He then told them about their plan. Their plan to take Redwall Abbey.  
  
Fwirl was practicing again by the pond. She wasn't a typical squirrelmaid; the tranquillity of the peaceful gardens crippled by her masterful training of the blade. Whizzing up and down, a flash of blue and green, came the blade. It was a proper weapon: with a crosshilt and a lethal edge. Fwirl was training to become Abbey champion in alliance with their other aspiring champion: the squirrel Swiftwind. His full name was Swiftwind Reguba. He was one of the Reguba clan, which meant he had a natural feel for the blade. Even he was astounded by the skill of Fwirl, though, and he took her for a serious friend.  
  
Something moved. Seeking prey. The prey… was found. The large creature lowered its scaly head… and charged.  
  
Notes:  
  
* The Five Generals of Terracat are all wildcats, each one mastering a certain weapon. Terracat Is the name of their headquarters, but nobody knows where it is situated. The tale spread, and it eventually was made into a fairy tale.  
  
© Tamerultima 2002-2003 Tamerultima@Hotmail.com 


	3. Joint Siege

The Dark Badger  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Clash! The two goblets clashed together of Chronos, and his chief rat, Bargud. They were overjoyed at their victory of taking over Salamandastron, and Bargud's voice dripped with satisfaction as he motioned one of his rats to come closer, "Change the flag! Salamandastron is no more! Organise a celebration!" Before he could hurry out of the door with his wonderful message, Chronos asked him a question. A question… about Kantos: his strengths, weaknesses… and… whether he could defend the mountain. The rat, named Sharpgut had been with Kantos since his birth, and with promises of becoming a captain, the power-hungry rat told all. Chronos and Bargud smiled with satisfaction. The plan was laid.  
  
^_^  
  
He tried desperately to struggle free from the chains of nightmares that hounded him. Again, the mouse warrior appeared, and brought his sword down to his shoulder. But this time, he did not wake up at this moment: not even with the trickle of sweat which flowed like an escaping river into his eyes. And then two badgers appeared, in a mist of memories, and they and the mouse warrior called, "Hail! Kantos the Tactful!" And before they could continue, Kantos woke up with a start. "Nightscar." He was recalling the day the tribe slew the two old badgers. "I..I didn't kill them?!" Shaking the drops of perspiration from him, one trickled to the ground, and dashed as if pursued by hellhounds out of the tent. He called Nightscar over to him. She came with obvious disapproval, "Lord. We shouldn't have fought them – you, me and four searats is all left. We are in danger, Lord." Kantos spat on the ground contemptuously, "After I take over this Redwall place, many soldiers will come to my side! With three fortresses, if Chronos succeeds, we'll drench this accursed forest with the blood of those cats!" Nightscar spat on his paw, and put it upon his. "Lord, I am with you all the way! Death to all enemies!" All that could be heard from outside Fort Darkmoon was the warcry, "Kantossssssssss!!!"  
  
^_^  
  
Striding briskly in front, General Lance, one of the Five Generals of Terracat called Lady Silvablade to his side, "Did yonder troops learn thy lesson, good sister?" Silvablade cleared her throat, "Aye, good brother, aye." Lance then paused, and turned.  
  
"Any casualties?" She matched his stare, two pairs of icy, evil eyes staring at each other in malicious kinship. "None." Laughing with a gurgling sword, Maceax jumped inbetween them.  
  
"Lady Twinestab and Lord Omniblade coming in from scouting, good siblings." They had all adopted the fancy speech from their father, whom they slew at not nearly a season old, "Siblings, there is a red building over yonder." Lord Omniblade was the oldest of the five Siblings, so he was in charge. His red cape flapping like some curtain of death. "So, if we may take it…" Lady Twinestab murmured, "Then we could command innocent creatures!" Sneering like some primeval, grotesque creature, she howled with obvious delight, "Slaves! Slaughter! Torture!" The choice was decided. Drawing their weapons, they sprinted up the path. Five warlike wildcats versus sevenscore peace-loving beasts. Maceax sneered. This would be easier then falling off a log!  
  
^_^  
  
Swiftwind was duelling with Fwirl again. Clash! Smash! Clang! Evenly matched and equally skilled, the two aspiring warriors seeked to prove which was better. Across the Southern Battlements they danced, parrying and seeking a weakness. This was to prove their worst experience ever.  
  
It charged straight into them and knocked them off the wall. Straight into the Five Generals of Terracat were striding up the screaming path. Seeing the danger which had sighted them, they drew their blades, unafraid. Would this be their last practice?  
  
Notes:  
  
© Tamerultima 2002-2003 Tamerultima@Hotmail.com  
  
I don't have a computer at home, so I may not update from here very often. So it might stop suddenly on weekends and on holidays! But don't worry, it WILL CONTINUE! 


	4. Redwall Under Siege

The Dark Badger  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Fwirl and Swiftwind were ready. Two blades of singing death confronted the wildcats. Cold steel to mingle with the cold sun, overlooking the clash which would be imminent. Omniblade was light-headed with confidence as he snarled nastily, "What's this? Yonder warriors be one season out of being an infant, methinks." Swiftwind shrugged. He seemed utterly at ease with the situation. He jumped into the trees, and, with a leap, vaulted his blade through Lance's head, the blade turning red as Swiftwind chuckled, "Don't take infants lightly, then." A quick blow to the back of the head with the hilt of his head laid Maceax senseless. Omniblade was visibly impressed, "Ah, Strength, methinks. Dear siblings, allow me to deal with these two. Burn the western gate!" As the wildcats ran off to carry out their deadly task, Fwirl and Swiftwind took up the en garde position. The battle begun as Omniblade hit them like a tidal wave.  
  
^_^  
  
Kantos had good luck. Catching the wildcats, he slew both by ambush. Taking their weapons, he ignored the blood around him. The blade seemed to hum as he tried it out, "Hm… not bad. Nightscar!" He came like a loyal dog. Ever vigilant to his known fathers wishes, he asked him,  
  
"Yes, lord?" Kantos told him to destroy the gate. Grabbing the gates, he pulled them outwards, and then struck the middle. They crumbled like sand in one's hand. Kantos sneered. He was in!  
  
^_^  
  
Fwirl behind, Swiftwind in front, they had their strategy clear. Omniblade was wounded in a dozen places, and with his last shred of strength, he charged at Fwirl, Knocking her into the wallgate. Swiftwind roared and finished him, and ran over to assist his friend, tears mingling with the dust of battle.  
  
^_^  
  
Chronos was in high good mood. Salamandastron was bent under his will. Tossing the last remnant of the Hares out into the sea, he sniggered. He had recruited over one hundred and fifty searats from a shipwreck. After slaying their surprised leader, he took control. He would wait. Kantos would come soon. Draping his cloak around him, he charged with joy into the mountain. He waited.  
  
Notes:  
  
©Tamerultima Tamerultima@Hotmail.com  
  
Sorry for the short chapter, a cliffhanger if you like. 


	5. The Legend of Magia

The Dark Badger  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Swiftwind ran over to help his friend. Groaning in pain, she managed to feebly open her eyes. Tears in his eyes, he banged on the gate, "OPEN THE GATE!" Abbess Trimp opened the gate, and asked what had happened. After telling the terrible tale, they were confronted by Kantos and his rabble. Amazingly, none even reached for their weapons. Without a word, Kantos ordered his vermin to close the wall gate, and, with the Redwallers assistance, repair the wall gate Nightscar destroyed. After this had been done, they went inside Great Hall.  
  
"Abbess…" Fwirl, who was now fully healed, questioned the Abbess, "Why do we allow Vermin to live here?" "Fwirl, Fwirl. I already told you. I cared for Kantos while he was a babe. He is welcome here: he has harmed no- one." The vermin in question had just entered the Great Hall. "Mother Abbess! Could you tell me the legend of Magia?" All the Redwallers assembled gasped. Magia was a legendary force; it was supposed to be around in the days of old; when Mossflower was three forests: Cont, Heran, and Jeka. It was that time when the cursed stone was placed inside a hilt, and that blade would spell Doom upon the world. Abbess Trimp had ancestors who passed on the tale, so she knew about it, and she started her tale.  
  
~ Story from approximately 5000 million years ago, the Era of Magia ~  
  
There were many fearsome creatures in the world then: Flashbeast, Hanubera among others. The vermin and other creatures were nearly wiped out by the onslaught, and only a score and a half survived. The outcome of the world seemed grim, after the fifteen Dragons of lore were unleashed; half the world was destroyed in one hour. It was then that a miracle was to happen. Certain creatures were given a force named Magia by the ultimate fighter, Eleminfinity. This was a magical force, which made mice and vermin alike sprout wings, and gain magical powers to attempt to save the world. The tide of the battle changed when one of my ancestors destroyed Hanubera, and the monsters hid. We do not know where they are now. But the Infinity Dragon, last of the retreating monsters, created a hilt for a blade of singing death. He inserted a jewel, red like blood, smooth like a stone. We do not know what hilt this is.  
  
~ Back to the present ~  
  
"Magic?… Sprout wings…?… Dragons?" The hubbub of confused Redwallers continued to a din, before Abbess Trimp pounded the table. "Our guests…" She looked towards the vermin, "Kantos and Nightscar, I believe? Why did you come here?" Kantos told them that he wished to form an Alliance, and then he told them that the evil stone, was…  
  
Notes:  
  
© Tamerultima Tamerultima@Hotmail.com  
  
WHAT A CLIFFHANGER! How'd you like the flashback? Next Chapter Comin' Soon! 


	6. Infinity Strike!

The Dark Badger  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"The hilt is within your abbey walls! I believe you call it Martin's sword; you must destroy it!" The entire entourage gasped in one voice. The blade, which had sung justice for many seasons, must be destroyed? "Inconceivable! How would that blade…?" Abbess Trimp announced out loud. Nightscar rose up to his full height, and proclaimed, "What do we need to confirm this, you're thinking? The Infinity Dragon of legend, has wiped out the entire southern region." The dreadful news rang out with the forceful cry from outside. "DESTROY IT!! THAT WE MAY ERASE THIS MESS!!" Without thinking, Swiftwind grabbed Fwirl, and dashed towards the gatehouse. Taking the blade, he attempted to smash it. Fwirl helped, but none of them could even scratch it. "RUN!!" Abbess Trimp's startled voice rang out behind them. The two budding warriors ran like they had never run before, and then Swiftwind saw it. The Infinity Dragon prepared a huge blast, and took out the abbey in one tiny little ember of the big flame. The only survivors… Fwirl, Swiftwind, Kantos and Nightscar. "NO!!! If we places the hilt to its chest…" Kantos cried, "…it will rearrange the face of this planet!!" "WHAT?!?!" Fwirl screamed. Then the terrible happened. The Infinity Dragon… raised the blade… to his chest. A blinding light came forth… and the world cracked apart… lands were rearranged… the ancient sealed monsters were released… and the sole survivors of Redwall Abbey fell through a crack in the ground.  
  
Sampetra cracked into three pieces, each swarmed with monsters. Mossflower dissolved into dust in the lava pool which existed there now. Castle Floret was on an island of its own, lava was everywhere along the world. The northern mountains rose into the sky, and the ground underneath became a forest of danger. The world of perfection, of balance… had now passed. Creatures roamed the skies, sea monsters roamed the seas, monsters strayed across the land… and the other nine Dragons of Ultimate Power had been released. The vermin and other creatures joined to fight the menace, but survival was tough. The red sky reflected off the water… nothing was safe now.  
  
Notes:  
  
© Tamerultima Tamerultima@Hotmail.com  
  
THE WORLD IS RUINED!! CAN OUR HEROES SURVIVE?! 


End file.
